Ethereal
by OceanOverture
Summary: Aged out KND. Five Drabbles in which we see characters we know... yet are no longer familiar with. Nothing new, just made them seperate chapters.
1. Nigel

**_ETHEREAL _**

_Drabbles in which we see characters we know…and yet are no longer familiar with._

_Nigel. _

Thin black lines scribbled along plain white paper. Black and white, Love and hate, Lizzie. And Nigel. And pain. These are all he has, and –maybe- all he ever will have. He sighs and stares around him, looking for any sign of a time when there was more than this. More than them. More than her.

A time when there were people who understood and cared for him. When he enjoyed the company of those people –though who he cannot quite picture their faces- and all the things they did together.

He tells her this and she waves it off. She says there was only her. She says that she will be forever.

He secretly believes that these feelings are not based on false pretenses, but that there was once a part of his life that he enjoyed, and it was just so long ago, that he has forgotten.

There are times when he thinks he is close to remembering, so close he can smell it, and hear it, and taste it, and feel it. And every time he thinks 'this might be it' Lizzie is there to make him forget, and all he can do is smile, and latch arms, and pretend to be happy.

He longs to remember. He longs to be free. He longs for a lot of things.  
But, he is chained to the ground, and all he can do is look up at the sky.


	2. Hoagie

**_ETHEREAL_**

_Drabbles in which we see characters we know…and yet are no longer familiar with._

_Hoagie._

The sky is gray twilight covered in a shroud of mist. Rain falls from the heavens, caught in an endless waltz of clouds, earth, and air as it hits against the ground, and the trees, and people. Hoagie in particular. His hands are shoved deep in his pockets, as he walks down the sidewalk, going nowhere and everywhere all at once. The wind is singing hymns, soft and gentle against his face and hair, but its comfort is lost behind the harsh pounding of rainwater.

There were times when he enjoyed rain, when he played in it, when he spun around in the puddles it formed with his friends. He knows this for he feels it in his heart, and yet…looking back on all those childhood pictures, all he can recall is being still and alone and wet, as the rain fell onto him reminding him that it was all he ever would be.

He doesn't remember, but he can't forget.  
He knows that he once was happy, but he has no proof.  
He cannot recall what day, or month, or year it was when everything peaceful faded from his memory, but he rues that moment.  
He does not know his friends, but he knows that once they were the best ones he ever had.


	3. Kuki

_**ETHEREAL **_

_Drabbles in which we see characters we know…and yet are no longer familiar with._

_Kuki ._

Friends are something Kuki has always had, and always will, because she is that kind of person. She can use, and be used, and still be loved just the same. She knows them all. Everyone she's ever met, and ever loved. She remembers them well, even if she doesn't.

Of course she only remembers faces, because names are not important.

She remembers her childhood, however she doesn't remember it the way it happened. In fact, there are certain things that she doesn't remember at all, not even vaguely. She doesn't remember the adventure, or the drama, or the love.

She remembers every one of her friends, except when she doesn't, except them.


	4. Wallabee

_**ETHEREAL**_

_Drabbles in which we see characters we know…and yet are no longer familiar with._

_Wally ._

Friends are pointless the way he sees it.

In fact, Wally Beatles would rather not have them at all. He'd rather not even think about them.  
Not even when his heart is so lonely he's afraid it might just start to deteriorate. He doesn't need them because he knows that once they fixed the broken they would just leave. Leave him again like they did back then. People are all the same and he wishes to just separate himself from them.

He is not fond of the thought, but sometimes –even if just for a second- he wishes he could have someone, anyone, everyone, all at once. And they would love him like they had so long ago…

Of course that's where he stops wishing, and dreaming, and thinking, because he knows there was no 'long ago'. He knows that there never was anyone there. And he knows there never will be.


	5. Abigail

_**ETHEREAL** _

_Drabbles in which we see characters we know…and yet are no longer familiar with._

_Abby._

There is never any way of knowing something for certain.

Especially with matters that pertain to the heart. Secret codes carved in the minds, and souls of young people such as herself. Such codes are ones that Abigail would rather not know at all. And then again maybe she would, because she finds comfort in knowledge –even if that knowledge is false. Even if there is no proof behind the knowledge. So long as it is there.

There is power in words, and thoughts, and ideas, and all she needs is the strength to use this power.

However it seems that power has faded away long ago. Left behind with some unknown part of herself from the past. Other things have been left behind as well, but Abigail doesn't think she needs these as much. Of course she can't recall what is she doesn't need, but if it isn't power, she has no reason to care.


End file.
